dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
If No One Knows
|image = 512_Get_a_Clue_04.jpg |band = of Verona |dance = Get a Clue |album = Of Verona 2 |released = |genre = Pop Rock |label = Extreme Music |runtime = 4:26 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by of Verona with vocals by Mandi Perkins.https://twitter.com/ofverona/status/172481310177239040 It was used for the group dance "Get a Clue" in Abby's Trash, Cathy's Treasure. Full group dance; from Broadcast Lyrics If no one knows but us Then how can this be wrong? If they don't see us falling Could we stop falling down? Need to get you out of my head Your hands, my hands Anything instead Need to get you off my skin Your mouth, my mouth Everything but I can't Ooh I will always succumb to what you say The taste of danger - danger I'll run a force so I can see Who watches me I love the danger - danger From your lips On your lips I'll meet you at the station Underneath the light of break It's not the road less traveled It's the one you chose to take Need to feel the rain again The beat, the drum It never ends Need to find the spring in me The taste, the sweetness Anything but I can't I will always succumb to what you say The taste of danger - danger I'll run a force so I can see He watches me I love the danger - danger From your lips We need to run, we need to hide But you are there Always in sight We cannot stop Don't think I could How can this be bad When it feels so good When it feels so good Everything I will always succumb to what you say The taste of danger - danger I'll run a force so I can see He watches me I love the danger - danger From your lips Trivia *The song was unreleased and for use only in Dance Moms.''https://twitter.com/ofVerona/status/569590118807261184 *The song can now be found for listening here. *The group dance is thought to be based on the board game Clue. There are props (weapons) seen with the girls and are held up during the dance. Also each girl represents a color and suspect (if based on the game). ** JoJo is Purple or Professor Plum; does not hold a weapon ** Kalani is Red or Miss Scarlet; holds the Candlestick ** Kendall is Blue or Mrs. Peacock; holds the rope ** Mackenzie is White or Mrs. White; holds some sort of wrench, most likely a lug wrench ** Maddie is Yellow or Colonel Mustard; does not hold a weapon ** Nia is Green or Mr. Green; holds a lead pipe *The CADC had performed a Clue-themed group dance in the spring of 2014. Video Gallery ''Full group dance; from the audience Link Clip of ALDC group "Get a Clue" (1) Link Clip of ALDC group "Get a Clue" (2) Gallery 512 Get a Clue 1.png 511_aldc_get_a_clue.jpg ALDC photo 2015-01-10.jpg Kalani and JoJo in Get a Clue.jpg Get a clue.jpg References Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Abby's Trash, Cathy's Treasure Category:Pop Rock